The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A smart grid is a modernized electric grid that uses various communication technologies to manage the electric grid in an automated fashion to improve the efficiency and reliability of the production and distribution of electricity. Smart grids provide a completely controllable and monitored network, where two-way communications between different elements of the grid and the control center are possible.
Electricity meters are used to monitor the electricity usage of different customers, both residential and industrial, and to provide billing information to customers as well as operators of the smart grids. Wrong readings of electricity meters can result from tampering or from malfunctioning of an electricity meter. These wrong readings of electricity meters can result in a huge financial loss to the electric utility companies. For example, customers can bring forth complaints against the electric utility companies and demand them to pay large penalties for the wrong readings of electricity meters. Thus, methods for detecting and correcting wrong readings of electricity meters are important for electric utility companies.